Danger Mouse and Penfold meet Space Patrol
by Anderson jr
Summary: After an accident involving a time machine Danger Mouse and Penfold wake up in the year 20100 and find out that earth has made contact with other planets to form a peace organisation called Space Patrol.
1. Danger Mouse and Space Patrol

A/N Hi there people this is my first Danger Mouse fic so please be nice. This fic revolves around a crossover between Danger Mouse and a nineteen sixties kids tv show called Space Patrol. Please enjoy. 

For those of you who don't know Space Patrol was created by Roberta Leigh best known for her puppet tv show Torchy the battery boy. As with Torchy Space Patrol was made with puppets but a different kind of puppet known as the supermarionet. I won't go into all the tech differences between the puppets but Space Patrol despite being very overlooked is an amazing show. The show is about an intergalactic peace keeping organisation set on earth called Space Patrol. Men and women from Earth, Mars and Venus live and work there as guardians of peace. The flagships of Space Patrol are the Galasphere ships. A Galasphere is a spinning top like craft which propels itself into space with the aid of an antigravataional forcefeild situated around the craft.

The series heros are the crew of Galasphere 347. The Galaspher is captained by the fearless Captain Larry Dart (A human) a hero in every sense and an all round nice guy.

Dart's crew consists of Husky (A Martian) the ship's expert mechanic and self defence expert and Slim (A Venusian) the ship's navigator.

Keeping Dart and his crew on a tight rein is Colonel Raeburn (human) and his efficient Venusian secretary Marla.

Aiding the Space Patrol in the feild of science is Professor Haggarty (earthling who is Irish) who is constantly at work in his laboratory and is ready to solve any problem or invent any gadget the team might need him to. The only thing that gets on his nerves is when his daughter Cassy calls POP.

The final main character of the series is Gabler Husky's pet Martian parrot whom Haggarty has tought how to speak English.

On with the story...

Danger Mouse woke up. His body aked and he could hardly move. As his eyes slowly opend he saw that he was in an isolated room. From what he could see roatating lights moved slowly around on the ceiling and laser beams shot out of the ceiling and as he slowly turned his head to the left and then to the right he saw that they reached the ground... he was trapped.

"What goes on" he thought to himself as he tried to get up but couldn't as he realised that he was straped down.

He sighed and lay back down again and tried to wonder what had happed to him. The last thing he rememberd was himself and Penfold battling with Greenback and Stilleto.

The pair were trying to steal Professor Squakencluck's new time machine. Danger Mouse and Penfold were visiting the Professor when the two villains attacked the lab in an attempt to steal anything they could get their hands on.

He rememberd how he and Penfold had tried to stop them but Greenback had pushed them both into the booth of the machine and set the switches to any random time period... and the rest in DM's mind was blank.

Danger Mouse then suddenly rememberd Penfold. He saw that the Hamster was not in the room with him so where could he be.

DM began to worry about Penfold. He was so deffensless and from what he had seen of this place it looked none too freindly.

Suddenly two people appeard wearing protective clothing. Then as if by magic the lasers that were surrounding him dissapeard and the two people walked in. DM couldn't figure out why they were wearing protective suits.

DM then saw that one of them was holding a serienge full of green liquid. One of the people whom from what DM could see was a man held out Danger Mouse's arm while the other person jabbed the needle into his arm.

Danger Mouse gritted his teeth trying not to yell out in pain he would have lashed out but he felt so weak. When the injection was over DM felt himself go to sleep once more.

When DM opend his eyes again he saw that he was in a hospital. He got up suddenly and quickly learnt that he was not tied down and in fact there were no laser beams.

This room was small and Danger Mouse could see that there was a bedside table to the left of him and there was a glass of water on it. He didn't dare drink it there though in fear that it was drugged.

At the bottom left hand corner of the room there was a table and chair and on the table was a plate with a salad on it. DM suspected that it had been poisend so left it alone.

Danger Mouse was too worried about Penfold to do anything else. The poor hamster got frightend so easily and without him there to protect him DM wonderd if he could survive.

Suddenly the door at the end of the room opend automatically and two people stepped into the room. One had white hair, was tall and firmly built and the other was bald headed and was wearing a lab coat.

"Who are you" Danger Mouse yelled out suddenly. He was not his usual calm self and demanded an explanation for all this rough treatment he had been recieving.

"Take it easy" said the man with white hair. "Where is Penfold, what have you done with him" yelled DM ignoring the man completly.

"Please calm down" said the man with white hair. "I am Colonel Raeburn and this is Professor Haggarty" said the man pointing to his freind.

"Ah, how do you do Danger Mouse" said Haggarty offering the mouse his hand.

Danger Mouse looked shocked surely this had to be a dream!

A/N Yeah I know it's a rubbish first chappy but please bare with me on this one. Please review.


	2. revealed

A/N Thanks to MorpheusDreamer for sending me my first review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Mouse or Space Patrol.

Danger Mouse stood in shock as he saw Professor Haggarty stretch out his hand to shake his. How on earth did this man know who he was? It was time for an explanation. "How do you know my name" said DM impatient for answers.

"Every one knows you name DM me boy" said the Professor.

"Yeah you're the greatest secret agent in the world" added Colonel Raeburn proudly.

"I know that" said Danger Mouse half flattered and angry. "What I want to know is how YOU a Colonel know who I am. I remember memorising the entire world's top military personal and apart from gaining a serious headache, afterwards I didn't see your name".

"You see DM I…" began Raeburn but he was interrupted by DM.

"And YOU a Professor I remember checking the world's entire Military scientists and I remember afterwards gaining a headache, lack of sleep and not seeing your name".

DM then crossed his arms and waited for an explanation from the two men.

"You see Danger Mouse" said Raeburn walking over to a curtained window in the room "This is Earth and the year is…" the Colonel then pressed a switch on the wall and the curtains drew back to reveal a whole city full of building that were made in different shapes and sizes from one another. Linking the buildings together there were transparent tubes and inside those tubes were small bullet shaped cars travelling at tremendous speeds. "… Twenty one hundred" the Colonel finished.

Danger Mouse looked out the window completely shocked surely this wasn't for real. "Now I must be dreaming" thought Danger Mouse out loud.

"I assure you this is all quite real" said Colonel Raeburn. Danger Mouse turned back to him.

"Where am I" DM said in a confused tone.

"You are in the Space Patrol HQ hospital" revealed Raeburn.

"This is impossible there is no organisation in the world called Space Patrol" said DM refusing to believe that he had travelled to the year 20100 although judging by the consequences he had faced before hand it might just be possible.

Raeburn then began to explain to Danger Mouse what Space Patrol was. "Space Patrol is part of the United Galactic Organisation" began Raeburn. "It is our job to maintain peace in today's modern Galaxy" Raeburn continued.

Danger Mouse then began to laugh refusing to believe all that he was being told. "So shuttles are now police cars" smirked DM rather pleased with his little joke.

"We don't use shuttles" said Raeburn taking DM's comment seriously. "We use Galaspers".

"What on earth are they" asked Danger Mouse who knew he was being rude which wasn't usually how he acted but he was still in denial of what had happened to him.

Raeburn explained to DM what a Galaspher was but DM still scoffed at the thought of one. "I'll believe what it is when I see it" said DM.

"Certainly" said Raeburn as he pulled out his portable video phone (A/N those don't appear in the series I just made them up) and spoke into it. "Marla are you receiving me" said the Colonel. By this time DM had joined Haggerty and Raeburn around the phone to see how it worked and he had to admit it was quite impressive.

"Marla to Colonel Raeburn I am receiving you loud and clear" said a pretty female voice through the phone's speaker. Just then her picture appeared. She was a tall woman with blond hair and a pretty face.

"Now she is for real" thought DM.

"Listen Marla I want you to launch Galaspher 586 into the upper atmosphere" said Raeburn. "And Marla I want you to switch the intercom for 586's launching pad on and link it my phone".

"I will do so with alacrity" said Marla and the screen went blank.

"You have one pretty assistant there Colonel" complimented Danger Mouse.

"Why thank you" said the Colonel.

The screen on the Colonel's phone then came back on and on it appeared a vehicle that looked like a spinning top. "Is that a Galaspher" asked DM.

"Yes" replied the Colonel. "Now watch carefully" he said. A few seconds later

Danger Mouse saw the Galaspher lift off into the sky.

"That's amazing" said DM "It really is fantastic".

"I'm glad you liked it" said the colonel turning his phone off.

"I'm really sorry for my rudeness" said Danger Mouse apologetically "It's just that I'm confused about all this and I am worried about Penfold".

"Ah, you needn't worry about ye wee hamster friend of yours he is perfectly safe and is in the next room" said Professor Haggarty.

"And don't apologise" said Colonel Raeburn "You have every rite to be confused. Now I hope you don't mind if I ask you how you got here".

DM then told them about Greenback trying to steal the time machine.

"Ah, so that explains it" said Professor Haggarty. "I and Colonel Raeburn found you and your assistant knocked out in on top of one of the building not far from here. Luckily it was a square building and not a pyramid one that could have been nasty"

"Yeah" agreed Raeburn. "Any way we found you both all covered in cuts and bruises and immediately rushed you to hospital. However we didn't know who you were at the time so as soon as your operations were over we put you and Penfold in isolated walls and had to give you regular injections to keep you healthy after your operation. We were all so scared at the time we thought you might have been a rat from space or something so wore protective suits around you both. However I started searching through my files and ran a few DNA tests and confirmed that you were both Danger Mouse and Penfold. We are sorry for the miss understanding" said Raeburn finally.

"It's ok" said DM "But know I would like to see Penfold" asked Danger Mouse.

"Certainly" said Raeburn as he and Haggerty led DM to the room next room.

"PENFOLD" cried DM as he ran over to hug his hamster friend.

"CHIEF" cried Penfold overjoyed to see his boss.

"How are you old chap" asked Danger Mouse to his assistant.

"I'm fine" said Penfold as DM hugged him. "This place is wizzo chief they have robots, super computers and everything".

Raeburn smiled "Your little friend woke up before you and I had to explain to him what was going on. He was nervous at first but loved it afterwards. "Now that you two are both fully recovered if there is anything you need just ask" said the Colonel.

"Cor, chief could we have a tour of Space HQ" piped up Penfold excitedly.

"Well now Penfold I am afraid that we must find a way to get home and…" began Danger Mouse who was then interrupted by Haggarty.

"Don't you worry DM I 'l build me own time machine while you to have a tour with Raeburn I guarantee you I'll work day and night to make it and I assure you that you'll be home as safe as leprechauns in no time".

"Thanks Professor that's really kind of you" said DM as Penfold squealed with excitement.

So Raeburn gave the two visitors a tour of Space HQ. They loved it and saw the Galaspher that went up earlier land and even met General Smith whom reminded them both of Colonel K.

The tour finished in Raeburn's office. "And finally this is where I run the whole of Space Patrol" said the Colonel. To the left of Raeburn's office there was a window which linked to Marla's office where DM could see her writing out a report. DM couldn't deny ii he thought she was beautiful.

DM was broken out of his trance when he saw Marla move her hand towards her radio receiver. Someone was speaking to her and he saw her smile, say something, nod her head and then pressed another button on her radio.

Suddenly an alarm went off in Raeburn's office. "Don't panic" reassured the colonel as he turned around to the video screen behind his desk.

Marla's face appeared on the screen. "Excuse me Colonel but Galaspher 347 is orbiting the earth and captain Dart wants your permission to land".

"Permission granted and tell him as soon as he has gone through decontamination control to come to my office I am sure he will want to meet our guests" said the Colonel. The screen went blank and the Colonel turned back to his visitors.

"Who is captain Dart" asked Penfold.

"Dart is one of my top Space Patrolmen and I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet you both" said Raeburn.

"It should be an honour" said Danger Mouse pretending to be pleased but wasn't. It must have been Dart whom Marla was talking to before. DM's as heart sank he bet that Marla and the famous captain Dart were madly in love with one another.

DM sighed: When would his chance for love ever come.

A/N Please review.


	3. conflict

A/N Thanks Morph for your review. Just so you know Morph I have a freind who goes by the name of beutiful struggle who is a new member of He is on my fave authors list and he is a huge fan of your raffiki's tales. I expect you will be hearing from him in the near future. Please review.

Galasphere 347 was orbiting the Earth awaiting permission to land.

Inside the Galasphere Captain Dart and his crew were patiently waiting for Marla to give them permission to land. They were all sitting at their control pannel's. All was quiet.

It wasn't long though until Husky broke the silence. "I do wish Marla would hurry I can't wait to land and start my leave" grumbled the Martian inpatiently.

"I'll say" agreed Dart turning to Husky "We have three weeks due to each of us".

"What do you plan to do Captain" asked Husky.

"I plan to go rock climbing on the Moon I read in the Space Holiday Guide that they have several new mountains up there and I want to try them out". Dart then turned to Slim "What do you want to do Slim" he asked.

"I plan to go home to Venus and visit the exibition of Dormant volcanoes" said Slim "It seems so interesting and I simply must learn about them".

Husky then raised his eyes. Slim was the most interlectual of the group and Husky could not understand why the Venusian would want to spend the whole of his leave learning. Surely there were more relaxing things that he could do. "Why would you want to waste yo9ur time learning Slim it is nonsensical" spoke up Husky.

Slim then glared at Husky "It is not nonsensical it is constructive something you don't know the meaning of" retorted Slim. "What do you plan to do go to Mars and eat loads of Martian sausages" teased Slim.

"Actually yes" replied Husky "I love eating".

"You don't say" replied Slim sarcastically.

While Slim and Husky broke into a freindly squabble about what was better learning or eating Dart sighed and shook his head. He knew that deep down Husky and Slim were both best freinds but enjoyed to cover it up with their petty differences.

Dart was just about to break up the argument between his two freinds when the sound of the video transmitter broke up the squabble. "Galasphere 347 Captain Larry Dart speaking" said Dart into the radio.

Marla's face then appeard on the video screen infront of Dart's control pannel. "Space Head Quaters to Galasphere 347 you have permission to land and once you have been through decontamination control Captain Dart Colonel Raeburn wishes to see you in his office".

"What's the trouble Marla" asked the Captain.

"The Colonel will tell you when you see him but Slim and Husky can go on leave" said Marla, then the screen went blank.

"For a woman she dosen't talk much" said Husky.

"Switch to Primary Drive Slim we're going into land" commanded Dart.

"Yes captain" obeyed Slim as he switched the ship's Primary Drive.

Galasphere 347 enterd Earth's atmosphere and a few minutes later landed on it's launch pad.

After the crew had been through decontamination Slim, Husky and Dart said goodbye to one another and went their seperate ways. Slim and Husky made their ways back to their apartments and booked their tickets to their home planets and began to pack their bags.

Dart however made his way to Raeburn's office and was more than surprised to see Danger Mouse and Penfold in there with Raeburn. "Colonel what the.." said Dart when he enterd the room.

"It's allright Dart I assure you that our visitors are freindly" reassured the Colonel.

Raeburn then explained to Dart how DM and Penfold came to the year 20100 and what professor Haggarty was doing to help get them back to their present time.

"Wow that's quite a story" said Dart when Raeburn had finished. "It is indeed an honour to have you both staying here with us" said Dart to the two visitors.

Penfold was flatterd and immediatly started thanking Dart for his compliment "Cor, that's awful nice of you Captain Dart".

In return Dart was flatterd to be admired by Penfold "Oh, please call me Larry" said the Captain and immediatly Dart and penfold broke out into conversation exchanging stories of adventures.

However DM was in no mood to speak to Larry as he felt an overwelming jelousy between Dart and Marla. DM stared at her through her office window. Marla was sighning papers and every movement she made looked to Danger Mouse like a sort of graceful ballet.

Suddenly Danger Mouse heard a voice echoing in his head "Danger Mouse, Danger Mouse, DM are you ok".

DM suddenly came to his senses and jumped up in shock "Yaaaaaaagh" yelled Danger Mouse as he jumped up into the air and then landed back on the ground safely on two feet with BUMP.

"What's the matter with him" said Dart to Penfold. Penfold just shrugged.

"Are you ok DM you just seem to drift off into a trance so I decided to ask if you were ok" said Raeburn.

"I,I,I,I,I'm fine" stammerd Danger Mouse trying to pull himself together. He did not like the sound of staying with someone who had their hands on Marla before he... Danger Mouse the world's greatest seacret agent could have her. Usually he would let something like this past but not this time, it had to be his turn this time he deserved her.

"Cor, cheif you'll never guess what, Larry has invited us to stay in his apartment for as long as we'll be here isn't that nice" said Penfold very high spirited.

"Yes Penfold I... WHAT" yelled DM finally returning to the real world.

Now everyone was surprised at this. "Something the matter cheif" asked Penfold.

"No Penfold everythjing is just fine" said Danger Mouse.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok" asked Dart. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital you look ill.

DM got it together quickly thinking that Dart was trying to get rid off him. "No I am fine absoloutly fine" said DM.

"I think it is best if Dart takes you to his apartment and you both get some rest you have had a long day. You don't mind looking after them for a few days do you Dart" asked Raeburn.

"Of course not" said Dart. "I am due to go rock climbing on the moon in a few days but I.."

"Don't worry Dart I spoke to Professor Haggarty earlier on and he said that it would only take him two more days to finish work on the time machine. Once DM and Penfold are back in their own time you can go off on you're holiday". reassured Raeburn.

"Well that's just great" said Dart pleased. He was looking forward to entertaining his two geusts.

Danger Mouse however had his doubts about their stay.

The trip to Dart's apartment in his monobile (A/N the bullet like vehicles that travel in the tubes) was hell for DM. he was sat in the back on his own while Dart and Penfold in the front chatting away and getting along so well. "Great" thought DM "First Marla now Penfold".

As soon as they arrived at Larry's apartment Dart offerd them something to eat. DM in his present mood rejected the offer and went straight to bed but Penfold stayed awake with Dart and ate.

DM flanced off and without any guidence from Dart found his guest bedroom. There were two beds one for him and one for penfold.

Danger Mouse couldn't sleep he was kept awake by the chatting that came from Dart's kitchen. Larry and Penfold just wouldn't shut up and kept on talking well into the night.

It was midnight and Danger Mouse still hadn't got to sleep and had a pillow over his head in an attempt to keep the noice out but had failed. He heard Penfold and Dart cheerilly say good night to one another.

"Thanks for the food Larry" said Penfold.

"That's ok Penfold I am glad you liked it. I only wish DM was the same".

"Oh, don't worry about him he is just in a bit of a mood that's all. He'll be better in the morning you'll see. Goodnight Larry"

"Night, Ernest" said Larry to Penfold.

Penfold then enterd the bedroom and closed the door behined him. Suddenly he was then confronted by an angry Danger Mouse.

"Penfold" growled the mouse agrilly.

"Oh, cheif" said Penfold nervously. "Good evening did you sleep well erm, me and Larry had a good time".

"So I heard" said DM. "Tell me what impresses you about him" asked DM.

"I don't know what you mean cheif" replied Penfold.

"Oh, yes you jolly well do" said Danger Mouse. "You were just three years old, Penfold when I found you on the street dieing of hunger. I rushed you to the nearest hospital and you survived. I then contacted your parents and they said they didn't want you. So you know what I did. I looked after you from three years old to now you have been my son and no son of mine will respect..."

"But I'm not your son DM and further more I am not a kid any more I can make my own freinds" said Penfold crossly.

"What impresses you about him" said DM agrilly.

"The fact that he respects me" said Penfold.

DM was shocked "Respect, respect, RESPECT" yelled Danger Mouse. "When have I ever disrespected you.

Penfold went through all the times DM had told him to shush and all the time he had made fun of his size.

"Larry respects me DM" finished Penfold.

"I've saved your life countless times Penfold".

"Yeah and what for, so I can me your human stress ball. It's allways picking on Penfold because he is smallest, the weakest and...

"That is enough" yelled DM.

"No it is not I'm tired of being the weak one so as of now I am no longer you're sidekick" yelled Penfold.

Danger Mouse was shocked at what he was hearing and felt a lump in his throat form. Penfold was in a way telling the truth. DM did like to tease his freind but he had never meant to upset him.

"Penfold I..."

"NO" yelled Penfold as he left the bedroom and slammed the door behined him.

DM then buried his head on his pillow and started to cry. he cannot beleive that he had just lost one of his best freinds all because of his petty conflict with Dart which he didn't know didn't even exist.

DM cried himself to sleep that night wondering if Penfold would ever forgive him. 


	4. DM strikes back!

A/N Thanks Morph for your review and flor sticking with me throughout all my stories which I assure you will be updated soon :). 

Danger Mouse woke up late the next morning by the smell of fied food coming from Larry Dart's kitchen.

He looked at the clock, It was nine thirty.

DM had decided that he had been over reacting and that Larry wasn't trying to steal Penfold away from him. He decided to give Dart one more chance and that he would apolgise to Penfold for his behaviour last night.

As for Marla, that was one thing Danger Mouse was not going to let past him he was determained Larry or no larry to try and get to know her a bit better.

DM made his way into Larry's kitchen where he found Larry and Penfold making breakfast together. DM sighed he rememberd how he had allways let Penfold make breakfast by himself and now here was Larry doing something for Penfold he had never done... helping him.

Danger Mouse listend to the conversation Dart and Penfold were having.

"Thanks for helping me Larry" he heard Penfold say in his usual childish, innocent tone. "It is a nice change to have help for once as DM never helps me in the kitchen".

DM couldn't beleive his ears. Had he heard correctly? Was Penfold actually showing him up in front of Larry.

DM clenched his fists in anger as he heard Larry speak. "Oh, doesn't your cheif help you at home" he asked.

"No he just sits back and reads the paper at home and leaves me to do all the cooking, the housework too" said Penfold.

"In 20100 we don't need people to do the housework, robots do all the work for us" Larry told Penfold.

"That's all I am to DM a robot" mutterd Penfold but Larry heard him all the same.

Larry put a hand on Penfold's shoulder "Listen I'll talk to Danger Mouse and ask him to treat you with more respect, from what you tell me he sounds very obnoxiouse".

"Would you really" said Penfold delightedly.

"Sure what are freinds for" said Larry as he gave the small hamster a friendly wink.

Penfold was touched nobody had ever said that to him before especially not Danger Mouse.

Danger Mouse felt tears form in his eyes he was begining to feel that penfold was right he didn't respect him enough.

Suddenly a noise started coming from Dart's lounge. It sounded like a telephone only much different.

"I wonder who that could be" said Larry. "Could you please answer it Penfold while I keep an eye on the bacon".

Penfold made his way towards the kitchen door "yes, of course Larry" said Penfold.

Danger Mouse hid behind the kitchen door as Penfold walked past him. He then walked into the kitchen to find that Larry hadn't noticed him he was to busy watching the bacon sizzle away in a frying pan on a very space-age style stove.

DM coughed to catch Larry's attention. Dart turned around and smiled warmly to Danger Mouse.

"Ah, good morning DM, I trust you slept well" said Larry cheerily.

"It's Danger Mouse to you, and no actually I didn't sleep well at all" lied Danger Mouse who had actually found the beds quite compfortable.

Larry was quite shocked by his guests behaviour "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you liked being called DM and what was wrong with the beds Penfold told me they were great".

Danger Mouse grunted furiously but Larry didn't seem to notice.

Larry then spoke up "Listen Penfold and me have been talking and well...". Dart was interupted by Danger Mouse "Now see here, I know exactly what you were talking about and i'm not going to stand for it".

Larry looked shocked "Oh, you heard what Penfold was saying about the way you treat him".

DM nodded "That's right, I must say it's come to me as quite a shock to why he should speak of me like that" said DM trying to pretend he didn't know what Penfold was talking about.

"Well with all due respect Danger Mouse I'd say that it's true" said Larry. "Penfold is such a friendly little guy and although he's a bit timid and over inquisitive at times he does seem like a very nice boy and does deserve more respect and attention".

"Yes, quite" said DM. For once he was beaten he had no idea how to counter Penfold and Dart's case "Maybe its true" he thought to himself "Maybe Penfold and Larry are right. Maybe I am an obnoxious, selfish..."

DM's thoughts were interupted by the sound of Penfold coming back into the kitchen.

"Larry that was Professor Haggerty he wnats us to... Oh, hello cheif" said Penfold rather startled by DM's sudden appearence.

"Hello Penfold" said Danger Mouse warmly.

"Waht was it that the Professor wanted Penfold" asked Larry.

"He wanted us to go over to his lab this afternoon to help him with the time machine" replied Penfold.

"That should be just fine we will go as soon as we have finished our game of golf" said larry.

DM was surprised "Game of golf why wasn't I informed about this" asked DM rather shocked.

"We were going to tell you cheif but you were asleep" said Penfold.

"I haven't got any clubs" said Danger Mouse.

Larry laughed "You don't need to bring them you can get them at the arena".

"Areana"? Don't you mean club asked DM rather puzzled.

Larry and Penfold both laughed which made Danger Mouse feel very intimidated and silly.

Penfold then spoke "They don't have clubs anymore DM they have arenas which you go to and you play golph indoors. You don't know much do you" teased Penfold.

DM grunted loudly this time everyone heard. Penfold gave a frightend squeal before leaping behind Larry for protection.

Danger Mouse then finally snapped. "You know, maybe you two should just go off without me and play GOLF and why don't you get in a bit of fishing while your at it as well" said DM furiously as sweat started to form on his brow.

"Actually we have done that's after we play golf" said Larry raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine" said Danger Mouse his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cheif are you allright" asked Penfold who sounded rather concerned.

Danger Mouse was near tears by this time "Penfold... shush" he said as he gently pushed passed his hamster friend and made his way into his bedroom.

Penfold looked worridly at Larry "What did I say" Penfold asked his friend.

"You didn't say anything Penfold" assured Larry. "Your cheif just needs some time to calm down. Come on lets eat up and get dressed we have a busy day ahead of us".

While the two friends ate their breakfast DM was in his, room. lying on the bed and... crying.

He couldn't belive what had happend. Penfold his best friend and assistant had most certainly left him and ran off to become friends with some square jawed, intergalactic hero.

Danger Mouse then began to plot. "If captain Larry Dart wants a war then he's got one" said Danger Mouse. He then fell silent as he heard someone come near his room.

DM burried his head in the pillow and pretended to be asleep. He heard someone open the door. Then he heard Penfold's voice.

"I think he's asleep" said the hamster. Larry nodded "We'll leave him here to rest then comeback after we've been to visit Professor Haggerty".

Penfold then sighed "I just don't know whats wrong with him". "Don't worry Penfold I'm sure he'll be better after his sleep. C'mon lets make a move we have alot to do". said a cheerful Larry.

DM waited for the pair to leave the apartment before he 'sprung into action'.

He made his way into Larry's lounge where he saw he had what looked like a phone. It was a large screen with a control pannel in front of it and at the side was a book.

"Ah, this must be his phone" said Danger Mouse to himself. "And that book has to be Lary's adress book" he continued.

DM opend it up, it was his adress book. He then looked up the number for Marla's office. He found it and began to dial it in using the numbers on the control pannel.

When he'd finished putting in all the numbers there was a huge flash on the screen and the face of Marla appeard in fornt of him.

At the sign of seeing Danger Mouse Marla gave a small squeal of fright but then steadied her nerves when she realised who it was.

"Danger Mouse, what can I do for you" asked Marla in her sweet Venusian voice. This was music to DM's ears.

"Larry asked me, to ask you if you wanted to come over to his place" said DM who was a lot less confident than he actually was trying to look and sound.

Marla looked stunned "Captain Dart wants to see me" she said sounding rather surprised. "What's wrong" she asked sounding concerned.

DM chuckled "Nothing is wrong he just wants to see you that's all".

Marla thought for a minute "Well... I suppose I could see him in my lunch break but...".

Danger Mouse interrupted her "That'll be fine, I, I mean Larry will be so pleased to see you".

"I'll see you at one O'clock then" said Marla and the screen went blank.

DM started dancing around the room in glee, he felt just like a teenager taking a girl to a dance.

Then suddenly he stopped. "Why did Marla not sound as enthusiastic as I thought she would be" thought Danger Mouse. "Are Larry and Marla not in a relationship at all, NO, I'm sure they are, look he has a picture of her in his lounge of course he's in love with one another".

DM was right about the picture but was he right about Larry and Marla being in love?

A/N Ok I know that chapter didn't go anywhere too fast but I just wanted to build up more tension between Danger Mouse and his two 'room mates'. I'll update soon I swear and the next chapter is going to contain a small surprise which may shock you all slightly. ;)


	5. Someone Else?

A/N Thanks to MorpheusDreamer for sending me a review.

Larry and Penfold had finished their fishing and were on their way in Dart's monobile to see Professor Haggarty. The pair were laughing and talking like they had been friends for ages.

To pass the time Larry was telling Penfold about the time he and the rest of the Galasphere crew were trapped in a mine shaft on Pluto (A/N from the episode 'The Buried Spaceship'). "I knew I had to do something" related Dart. Penfold was listening intently to Dart's story. He and Danger Mouse had been on many exciting adventures but the one he was hearing now seemed to beat the lot.

"There was no way out" continued Larry. "The Galasphere was on it's side and I soon knew that electricity supplies would be failing and on top of that we were low on space rations".

The suspense was too much for Penfold. "What did you do, please tell me" squealed the young hamster excitedly. Larry smiled warmly at his new friend. "I decided that the best thing to do was to get out and inspect the damage. I decided to go alone in case there was any danger, that way at least Slim and Husky could be safe".

"How brave of you" gasped Penfold. "When I got out I saw that we were in a cavern at the bottom of the shaft. There was no real damage to the Galasphere. I then decided to explore the cavern to see if there was anything I could find to help us. All I found was a lump of carbon. It was a strange discovery as it meant that their must have been plant life on Pluto millions of years ago".

"I decided to head back to the Galasphere but when I got their I had a shock…"

"What happened" squeaked Penfold the suspense was too much for him.

"The Galasphere had sunk even deeper into the ground" said Dart. Penfold gasped in horror. "Oh, no" he said.

Larry continued his story "I made contact with Slim and Husky. They were both fine but quite shocked at what had happened, anyone would have been. I decided to explore the cavern and find help. It felt like I had been walking for miles. Then I saw light but my legs were so stiff that I couldn't walk anymore. I tried to contact Commander Brog, head of the Pluto mining industry on my transmitter but before I could explain to him the situation I passed out from the cold".

"How terrible" gasped Penfold again. "How did you get out" asked the intrigued Hamster. "Commander Brog found me" said Dart. "When I awoke I was in the Pluto HQ medical bay. Brog told me how I got there and together we both struggled to find a solution as to how we could rescue Husky and Slim".

"Then whilst I was talking to Slim and Husky over what had happened to me an idea hit me. On Pluto they use heat that are beamed by a transmitter on Mercury to give them heat and power, there is another one on Pluto too in order to beam the heat waves back to the transmitter on Mercury. That way the cycle can continue. Anyway I decided to climb up the transmitter and tilt the transmitter dish towards the mine shaft".

"Did it work" asked an excited Penfold. "It sure did" replied Larry. "The ice around the shaft began to melt and slowly but surely the Galasphere began to rise on the ice that had been melted by the rays into water".

"Cor, that sure was a great adventure Larry" chimed Penfold. "One of many" said a smiling Dart. "We're nearing the Professor's laboratory now. How about on the way back you tell me one of your adventures with DM" suggested Larry.

"Um, ok" said Penfold "I just hope DM is alright when we get home". "Oh, don't worry Penfold I expect he'll be fine" assured Larry but even he wasn't to certain how DM was going to behave when they got back. 'I suppose he's just a bit upset about letting Greenback get away with the time machine, yeah I bet that's it' thought Larry.

'I guess the sooner we get him and Penfold back to their time he'll be ok' he continued to think 'But I can't help but feeling that I'll miss Penfold when he goes. Oh, don't be silly Dart you know full well that DM and Penfold have to return to their time, the world depends on them, or rather Danger Mouse. That's just the thing though, Penfold doesn't seem too happy being with DM. Perhaps he could stay and Danger Mouse can leave that way I can have Penfold as a son. No wait that can never be Dart, your in Space Patrol and will never get a chance to father him. Could I quit? No, I'm a key member of Space Patrol Colonel Raeburn depends on me. Or maybe he will understand'.

The monobile was just approaching Professor Haggarty's lab. Larry glanced at Penfold who was staring dreamily out the window. 'I'll see how he and DM get along when we return' thought Larry 'That's the best thing to do'.

Danger Mouse was in the lounge of Larry's flat, pacing up and down nervously. It was five minutes past one. 'Where can she be, she is coming isn't she, I do hope she does' he thought frantically to himself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. DM gave a little jump but then steadied his nerves "Show time DM old boy" he said to himself just before he opened the door to greet Marla.

The door opened and there was Marla dressed in her uniform. Danger Mouse was lost for words, the soot looked so tight fitting and… and… and

"Good afternoon Danger Mouse" said Marla. "Ahhhhh, yes hello" said DM coming to his senses. He was trying his best to distract himself from Marla's distracting uniform. "Please do come in" he said warmly.

Marla entered the flat and Danger Mouse took her into the kitchen where he had prepared to salads and on the table there was a bottle of wine vintage 2006, the centrepiece was a large bowl of flowers Danger Mouse had picked from the small rose garden outside the apartment.

Marla looked astounded 'Why has Larry gone through all the trouble preparing this for me' she thought 'He knows that I…'

"Care to sit down" Danger Mouse said interrupting Marla's thoughts. Marla and DM took a seat at opposite sides of the table. 'Its all going to plan' thought Danger Mouse.

Finally Marla spoke "Er, Danger Mouse where is Captain Dart". DM had been waiting for her to ask him that. "He and my assistant went out to do some last minute shopping for supper this evening, he told me to give you his most sincere apologies" said Danger Mouse.

"Oh, um ok" said Marla nervously. 'I'm sure something is going on here' thought Marla.

There was a long awkward silence between the two. Then DM spoke up "Wine" he asked. "No thank you" replied Marla "I am due back on duty in half an hour". "Just a spot" said Danger Mouse. "Well, ok" accepted Marla. DM poured Marla out a glass of wine and the pair began to eat their salads.

While he ate DM mentally kicked himself 'Say something, anything' he forced himself. "So, how long have you known Captain Dart for" asked Danger Mouse.

Marla looked up from her plate "For at least three months" said Marla. 'Good grief they've hit it off quickly' thought DM. "Are you both good friends" asked Danger Mouse. Marla felt confused 'Why is he asking all these questions' she thought. Then she answered "He has saved my life a few times" she replied before going back to her salad.

'She's covering up' thought DM who then proceeded to change the subject. "Read any good books lately" he asked. 'Great going DM' he thought sarcastically to himself 'How original, marry Victoria Wood why don't you'.

Marla looked up from her plate and timidly took a sip of wine "I read the biography of Venusian Professor, Chuck Javalon". 'You fool Marla he doesn't who the man is. Remember your not in the company of…'

"Who" asked DM slightly confuse. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you're not from this time. Professor Javalon is a famous Venusian scientist. He helped in the construction of the first laser beam, made on Venus in 2092" said Marla.

"Oh, really tell me more" said Danger Mouse.

"Well, Professor Javalon was also one of the first Venusians to ever visit the Earth. He also invented the first prototype monobile in 2095. Presently he and scientists from Mars and Earth are working on a space ship that can miniaturise and grow itself at the touch of a button" said Marla.

"Amen to that" said Danger Mouse raising his glass. Marla gave a small giggle. "By the way" began Danger Mouse. "Has this Professor ever chucked any javelins" joked DM.

Marla giggled even harder at this joke and took a sip of her wine.

'Excellent' thought DM 'Its all going well'.

A/N So there is someone in Marla's life; but who? Find out next time. Please review.


End file.
